Roses are Red, Violets are Blue
by UnknownNewsie
Summary: A Romance-Comedy about people coming together and having a good time while they live their lives
1. Crazy Headlines

"THREE DOGS ATTACK AN ELDERLY MAN WHO HAS NO NOSE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Violet screamed at the top of her lungs. A few people walked up to her and bought a paper and then they quickly opened their newspaper to find the story.  
  
"Nice." Violet turned around to face the Brooklyn leader walking up to her.   
  
"What can Ise say? I'm a pro." She said as she went up to him and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Its still yer first week doll face. Don't get too cocky." He said as he placed his arm around her waist and led her away to a different selling spot.   
  
"Ise can't get cocky? But yer already cocky, Ise want to be cocky just like youse." She replied with her puppy brown eyes looking at Spot. A look that could melt his insides into a big puddle.   
  
"Youse a funny goil." Violet looked at Spot and then pushed away from her.   
  
"FUNNY GOIL GETS THE COCKIEST LEADER OF DEM ALL! READ ALL ABOUT IT!" Violet smirked at Spot and started to run when Spot was advancing towards her. "GOIL GETS CHASED BY RAVING LOONEY!"   
  
"Oh dats real funny." Spot stated as he stopped chasing after her. "Real mature." Violet stopped running and looked at him.  
  
"Oh shut up! Youse couldn't be mature if it hit ya on da head." She turned around and looked through the paper for a good story. "PULITZER GOES INSANE AFTER TOWN HALL MEETING!" Spot walked up to her and grabbed a paper from her.   
  
"Where does it say dat?"  
  
"Page four."  
  
"Pulitzer yells at children for throwing rocks at him?"  
  
"Its called child abuse." Violet stated. "Leave me alone. I'm trying to sell me papers."   
  
"Fine." He came up from behind her and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'll see ya laters." Violet smiled and continued to sell her papers.  
  
___________________  
  
I know its short but I need more characters and who you want to be with.   
  
So either email me or review  
  
Name:  
  
Nickname:  
  
Appearance:  
  
Personaility:  
  
Who do You want to be with:  
  
Anything else:  
  
Thanks   
  
Sami 


	2. I'm singing in the rain

Shout-outs!   
  
lulu belle- Thanks for giving me your description and everything. I hope I portray your character correctly. If you don't like it then I'm terribly sorry. Its my first time using real people as the characters in my story.   
  
~~~~~~~~~   
  
uninvisible- if youd' like to be in it then just review with ur description. I lost all my emails so if you emailed me one then I'm sorry.   
  
~~~~~~~~~   
  
Atlantic- thanks for the description. I'm trying to work in everyone so just keep reading the story and hopefully ill get you in there soon.   
  
~~~~~~~~~   
  
Moonlights Sundance- Since I've read your stories I know your definitely going to be in the story. I think I have your description printed out so don't worry about anything ^__^   
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Matchin' Laces- Your in it! LOL Sorry I didn't add much to your character but I hope its still good enough   
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Dakki- I hope you like the character that I made you become…….if you don't like anything that I do with your character then just tell me *__*   
  
~~~~~~~~~   
  
wsox2004- Hopefully I'll get you in the story. Its just the beginning so don't hate me yet….lol   
  
~~~~~~~~~   
  
Blue Boxer- I will hopefully get you in the story, so don't hate me yet.   
  
~~~~~~~~~   
  
Repeat- I think your character is going to add a lot to the story, and hopefully I'll get you in it soon enough. Sorry your not in this one yet.   
  
~~~~~~~~   
  
CiCi- I'm goin to try really hard to get everyone in the story, so stay with me and tell me what you really think of everything   
  
~~~~~~~~~   
  
Taps 1899- You will be in the story, so don't hate me yet. I keep saying that and hopefully no one will hate me….^___^   
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Vinnie Monfredo- I'm going to try and get your character in the next chapter, so keep updated with the story just in case you don't like how I portrayed your character.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Wisecracker88- Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it a lot. Now I know why a lot of people love casting calls. I will hopefully get your character in the story, its just so hard trying to build backgrounds with each of them   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Dimonah Tralon- Thanks for handing in your description thingy. It was really useful. Thanks! ^___^   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
For the people who emailed me the descriptions thanks. I would say thanks to everyone personally but my hands are really tired. And besides the fact I'm really lazy ^___^ This chapter isn't my best work yet but hopefully its good enough for you people out there to review.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The day you grow up is the day you laugh at yourself   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Violet walked around Manhattan aimlessly. There was nothing she had to do after she was done selling. So why not take a walk around Manhattan to see the gorgeous scenery that she has seen for the thousandth time?   
  
"Hey Vi! Wait up would ya?" Violet turned around to see Shorty running up to her. Shorty had tan skin with dark hair that went to her shoulders and somewhat past that. Her eyes were a dark color that only went with her beautiful features. "Where yas going? Spots been asking fer ya." She said as she ran up to Violet.   
  
"I'm walking around and enjoying the beautiful weather." Violet smiled and looked up to the sky and noticed that it was starting to get cloudy. "Its gonna rain!" She squealed excited and then looked back at Shorty who didn't like the idea of being out in a rain storm.   
  
"Den can wese get back to da lodging house before it starts?"   
  
"Oh come on. Its just water."   
  
"Do youse remember da last time wese were out in a rain storm?" Shorty asked Violet as she put her hands on her hips.   
  
"Yea, man dat was great. Wese got real sick afterwards."   
  
"And yer willing to risk yer health again."   
  
"Hey, me motto is, youse only got one life to live so live your life to da fullest. And dats what Ise planning on doing. Youse gonna hang wit me or go back?" Shorty looked at Violet. They have been best friends for three years, ever since they came to the lodging house. Shorty remembered all the times that they had and then smirked.   
  
"Yea of coise I'm in."   
  
_________   
  
"Where da hell is Vi and Shorty?" Jack asked angrily as his newsies were rushing inside the lodging house from the rain.   
  
"Jackey boy calm down would youse. Dey know what de're doing out dere." Race calmly said, it was easy for him because he had a little grudge against Shorty for tripping him into a mud puddle earlier that week, ruining all his papers.   
  
"Yea yer probably right. How about wese go start a game of poker?"   
  
"Hey guys look out dere!" Snipeshooter looked out the window and saw Violet and Shorty dancing in the rain. Jack came up behind him and sighed.   
  
"De're gonna get sick again." He mumbled underneath his breath. He walked over to the open door and walked out into the rain. "What are youse two doing?" Violet and Shorty stopped dancing around and faced Jack.   
  
"Umm…it looks like wese dancing in da rain. What are youse doing?" Shorty asked Jack.   
  
"Making sure me newsies don't get sick. Now get inside." Violet walked over to Jack and patted his cheek and ran away with Jack chasing after her.   
  
"Hey Ise tought youse wanted us inside?" Violet said as she kept running away from Jack.   
  
"Ise do. So stop right dere." Violet stopped ten feet away from Jack and then smiled. "Do youse like surprises?" Violet looked at him weird and then screamed as soon as someone tackled her to the ground.   
  
"Dats not fair. Ise say REDO!" Violet screamed as she laid in the muddy street, she then looked up to her tackler and came face to face with Spot. "Now dis is totally unfair. Its me and Shorty against two leaders." Violet looked over to see Shorty grab some mud of the ground and then throw it at Jacks head. Jack then started to chase her around. Spot helped up Violet and they soon were in a mud throwing battle.   
  
"JACK KELLY!" All chaos stopped in the street and looked back at the door of the lodging house. There stood a girl with strawberry blonde hair that complimented her pale skin. She was almost as tall as Jack and also as skinny as Spot. She had hazel eyes and when she glared they pierced through your heart as if a knife stabbed you.   
  
"Uhh umm hey dere Dakki. What's going on?" Jack said nervously, never before did he see anger in his girlfriends eyes.   
  
"Youse playing out in da streets witout me?" Dakki's facial expressions calmed down and gave Jack a slight smile. Dakki then ran outside and tackled Jack into the mud, then she ran to Shorty and Violet. "Three goils against the leaders of New York. Bring it on boys." They played out in the street until the rain calmed down to a light sprinkle. Then they decided to go inside and get cleaned up.   
  
"Youse all know dat wasn't fair. Three goils and two boys." Spot came in noticing all the little kids at the window.   
  
"Save the whining Spot, wese know youse guys lost fair and square." A girl with short dark hair and tall said. She had dark brown eyes and was also in the arms of Racetracks.   
  
"Tanks Hyena but wese don't need youse cracking jokes at da moment." Spot said as he was still getting over the humiliating loss to the girls.   
  
"Ise tink Ise do need to crack jokes. It was the funniest ting Ise ever saw. Never tought Ise would see da day where Conlon was beaten at his own game." Race squeezed her to tell her to quit talking.   
  
"Youse better tell dat goil of yers to shut 'er pie hole Race or Ise will." Spot stood there staring down Hyena until someone came up behind him and kissed his neck.   
  
"Don't be so mean." Spot turned around to see Violet all soaked in mud and water and he couldn't help but laugh at the face she was making. "Youse making fun of me?" He chuckled once more and nodded. "Well I'm going upstairs to change." She went to Spots ear and whispered, "Wanna join me?" He didn't answer but only took her hand and led her upstairs.   
  
"So what are wese gonna do fer da rest of da day?" Boots asked Jack.   
  
"Ise don't know. Maybe wese could-" He couldn't finish because Dakki took some mud out of her hair and threw it at Jacks face. "Oh dats it Dakki, yer gonna get it now!" Dakki made a mad dash out of the room and into the next room with Jack on her tail.   
  
"Someone should tell dem to get dere own place." Hyena said as she stood up from Races lap.   
  
"Yer just as bad." Mush stated as the whole room exploded with laughter except Race and Hyena glaring at him.   
  
"Yer bad too. Especially when youse and Alaska go into yer own woild." Hyena said trying to prove her point that everyone was all lovey dovey and crap like that. "Where is dat goil anyways?"   
  
"She's over in da Bronx. Ise have to pick 'er up tomorrow."   
  
"Whyse she over dere?"   
  
"Helping out wit some leader stuff." After that everyone moved around and some went outside to go walk around. It became really quiet. Maybe too quiet.   
  
"SPOT CONLON!!!" Did I say it was getting too quiet? "WHERE DA HELL ARE YOUSE?" Violet stomped down the stairs of the Manhattan Lodge like the earth was going to be blown up into a thousand pieces.   
  
"Whats going on?" Race looked over to Violet. Her face was bright red and you could just imagine smoke coming out of her ears.   
  
"Dat lil' bastard took me sling shot!" Violet went over to the signing book and made sure he didn't sign out yet, for he was suppose to be staying for a whole week.   
  
"Calm down goily. Youse tink dat he would take yer sling shot when he's got his own." She looked towards him and nodded furiously.   
  
"Hes mad cause Ise took his marbles."   
  
"Whyse did ya do dat?"   
  
"It was my toin to play." She smiled slighty remembering all the marbles she won from Snipeshooter and Boots.   
  
"Don't you guys eva get sick of being lil kids?" He asked her. She looked at him and then thought about and shook her head.   
  
"Never do." The door opened and in came, "SPOT CONLON!"   
  
"Dats me name don't wear it out."   
  
"Where is me slingshot?" She took a couple of steps towards him and extended her hand out to him. Spot looked at her mischievously and then went to his back pocket and handed back the sling shot.   
  
"Happy?"   
  
"Very." She then kissed him on the cheek and ran upstairs.   
  
"Nice goil youse have dere Spot. Almost blew me ear drums out." Race told Spot and all Spot did was laugh.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
That's all I got right now. Tell me if I should keep this story up and what I should do. Its my first story that I actually care about lol ^__^ Now press that submit button, go ahead. It does a magic trick……   
  
SaMi 


	3. Cough Storms

Dimonah Tralon~   
  
Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad that you chose my story to waste some of your time reading…..lol   
  
Spot: She could have a life   
  
Me: I know. That's why i said that I'm grateful for her wasting some time to read more story   
  
Keep reading!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Blue Boxer~   
  
I'm glad you like romances. And the whole Spot and Violet is suppose to be a heart touching story. I'm not sure I got there yet, but I will soon. Thanks for reviewing, can't wait to hear from you again.   
  
~~~~~~~~~   
  
Matchin' Laces~   
  
I'm so glad that your happy! You were the first person that I actually liked the physical appearance and I loved the name. So that's why you got him, not to mention you were one of the first reviewers I got. ^_____^   
  
~~~~~~~~~   
  
Iaintgotaname~   
  
Thanks for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it. For some reason I was really bored and made this chapter longer for all y'all to enjoy.   
  
Spot: Y'all?   
  
Hey I'm a little country and a bit of rock n' roll!   
  
~~~~~~~~~   
  
Bookey Elliot~   
  
If I have enough time and effort then I'll be able to put you in. but I already have soo many characters, but I don't know what will happen in the end. Keep reading and reviewing!   
  
~~~~~~~~   
  
Dakki~   
  
I'm glad you enjoyed the first two chapters. I'm here to please the customers! I can't wait to read and hear from you more. Hope you keep reviewing ^___^   
  
~~~~~~~~~   
  
Wisecracker88~   
  
There will be more laughs to come, and probably more serious ones too. This one wasn't too funny but its building up the stories plotline. I promise you there will be more humor. I just didn't feel like being a comedian today……sorry.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I Your imperfections are what make you beautiful/I   
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The Lodging House was as quiet as a mouse except a faint cough that could only be heard from within the walls.   
  
"SPOT!" A voice came from the girls bunkroom which was newly added onto the Lodging House. A few girls stood next to the bed watching another coughing up a storm.   
  
"What da hell do yas want Shorty?" Spot came walking into the bunkroom and looked over at the bunk where Shorty was standing by.   
  
"Violets sick." Spot walked over to the bunk to see his girl lying on the bed. She looked pale as a ghost, sweat was running down her face and she was coughing up a storm.   
  
"Go get me a wet washcloth and make sure da waters cold." Spot said as he sat next to Violet on her bed grabbing a hold of her hand and motioning the other girls to leave the room. Spot looked down at his girlfriend who was breathing in deeply and trying to control her coughing. "Jackey boy told yas you would get sick."   
  
"Yea well Ise wanted to have some fun." She smiled weakly. "And plus, its was fun to throw mud at youse." She started to cough again and then in walked in Shorty with a washcloth and a bowl of water. Shorty then placed the bowl on the chair next to the bed and handed over the washcloth to Spot.   
  
"Thanks." Spot whispered as he took the washcloth and started to wipe Violets forehead to try and cool her down.   
  
"Spot." Violet whispered. "What are youse doing here?"   
  
"Ise came here to see Blink because his goil is down at me docks tormenting me boys when Ise hoird Shorty yell for me."   
  
"Oh." She started to cough again and Spot just started to rub her hands with his.   
  
"Youse need to get some rest." Spot put the washcloth in the bowl and then rang out the excess water out and then placed it on Violets forehead. "I'll be back later to check up on youse." Violet nodded and closed her eyes. Spot sat there for a couple of minutes just staring at her, i God, she is so beautiful /i He then stood up and walked out of the room and down the stairs where most of the girls were waiting.   
  
"Is she gonna be okay?" Shorty asking being the first person to notice Spot coming down the stairs.   
  
"Yea, she'll be fine." Spot walked out of the Lodging House and on his way back to Brooklyn.   
  
__________   
  
"Ise don't wanna leave yet." A girl with light brown hair and blue eyes said as she held on the doorknob of the Bronx's Lodging House.   
  
"Stop being a baby and lets go back home." Mush said as he pulled on the girls arms.   
  
"Say da magic word." Alaska said as she stepped on the boys feet and ran down the stairs and over to the closest tree.   
  
"Alaska! Jacks waiting few us."   
  
"Youse gotta say it."   
  
"Alaska. Yer seventeen, would youse act like it?"   
  
"Say da magic word." She repeated as she started to climb the tree.   
  
"Alaska get back down here or you'll break yer neck." Alaska sat on a branch and looked back down.   
  
"What's so hard bout saying please?"   
  
"Please Alaska." Mush said in utter defeat.   
  
"Okay." Alaska climbed back down and kissed Mush on the cheek.   
  
"Geez, youse just like Violet." Mush said as he grabbed a hold of her hand and started to walk towards Manhattan.   
  
_________   
  
"What do youse mean Ise lost?!?!?!" Hyena screamed at the top of her lungs. "Ise got a full house Mr. Racetrack sir. Ise tink dat beats yer two pair."   
  
"Race, don't cheat. She won fair and square." Blink added.   
  
"Ise can't believe it." Race sat back in his chair. "A goil beat me." Hyena looked over to see her boyfriend lean back in his chair flabbergasted. "Ise never tought Ise would see da day."   
  
"Oh get over it." Hyena said as she grabbed her winnings and stuck it in her money pouch.   
  
"Goils aint suppose to beat me tough." Race said trying to sound calm.   
  
"If its dat big of a deal den Ise guess Ise won't play wit youse anymore." Hyena stood up and went over to the washroom while Blink and Race stared at the cards on the table.   
  
"Wanna play again?" Blink asked taking Hyena's cards and then shuffling them with the rest.   
  
"Nah, Ise gotta go make sure dat Hyena aint mad at me. By da way, where's yer goil?"   
  
"If Ise only knew. I'm guessing down at da docks taking a midnight swim."   
  
"Yer goils weird." Race said as he stood up and sauntered over to the washroom.   
  
________________   
  
A girl with long blonde hair that went down to her waist was sitting on the docks looking at the ripples with her jade eyes. She pulled her legs up to her chest and stared at the reflection the mood was making.   
  
"Where's Blink when ya need him?"   
  
"Well I'm sure if youse told him youse were here den he probably would've come." A voice behind her explained. "What are youse doing here Shooster?"   
  
"No se, ¿y tú?"   
  
"Came here to think. Violets sick again." Shooster looked over to Spot who was know sitting next to her with his feet dangling off the edge. "She's getting sick a lot dis year."   
  
"Lo siento." Spot looked at her and she quickly translated, "I'm sorry."   
  
"Ise just don't know what would happen if sometin were to happen."   
  
"She'll be fine. She's Violet."   
  
"Yea Ise hope yer right. Its just dat, me and Vi, we've been together for three years. Ever since Jackey boy told us dat wese were two peas in a pod. I really do love 'er and its weird because Ise don't know if she knows dat."   
  
"Awww Spot, yer sensitive side is coming out."   
  
"Its been sneaking up on me lately."   
  
"Ise can tell. Especially a couple of months ago when Violet got sick."   
  
"What's happening wit youse and Blink?"   
  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. It seems like we're not together anymore because he doesn't want to spend as much time with me as Ise would like 'im too."   
  
"Youse want me to talk to 'im?"   
  
"Nah. Youse got other things to take care of." Spot nodded and stood up offering a hand for Shooster to get up.   
  
"Ya wanna go back to da lodging house?" Shooster looked up at him and smiled. She then took his hand and they walked back to the lodging house joking around.   
  
_____________   
  
"Jack, Ise don't want you to go."   
  
"Dakki youse gotta stop yer whining. Ise gotta do dis or it won't be done." Dakki sat on his bed while Jack went underneath and collected a bag full of his belongings.   
  
"But its all da way to New Jersey."   
  
"Dakki its only fer a couple of days."   
  
"A couple days witout me." Dakki made a pouty face as Jack lifted his head up to hers. "How could youse leave dis pretty face?"   
  
"It takes time to get used to." Jack smiled as he kissed her lightly on the lips. "And plus dis is fer Violet. If Ise don't get 'er brudder den she'll be sick fer awhile. He's da only doctor Ise know dat will come and see 'er."   
  
"Its dat bad?" Jack looked into Dakki's eyes which have changed from anger to sudden worry.   
  
"Dis has been happening a lot. Dere's gotta be a reason fer her getting sick all da time." Dakki looked down and nodded. Jack kneeled in front of her and used his thumb to lift her face up to his. "Ise still love youse." Dakki smiled slightly.   
  
"Well Ise would hope so, not many people stop loving deir goils after a couple a' minutes." Jack chuckled and then kissed Dakki once more but this was more passionate.   
  
____________   
  
"Mush its getting really dark, carry me." Mush laughed a little bit at his girlfriend who was walking slower by the minute.   
  
"We're at least five minutes away and youse want me to carry you?" Alaska looked at him and nodded furiously. "Hop on." He stopped and let her jump on his back. "Did youse lose weight?" He asked as he started walking again, he soon felt a hand slap his head.   
  
"Is dat suppose to imply dat Ise was fat before?"   
  
"No it means dat youse haven't been eating and going on dat starvation diet again."   
  
"Dat starvation diet was me eating fruits and vegetables."   
  
"Exactly. Youse deprieved yerself of meat. Youse need some on yer bones."   
  
"And youse need to watch out where youse going." She mumbled as Mush looked up to see her and ran right into a pole. Mush dropped Alaska on her bum and started to rub his forehead. "Dang Mush, youse could've put me down a little nicer."   
  
"And yer off so bad? Ise just ran into a pole."   
  
"Pssshhhhtttt!" Alaska said as she ran off towards the lodging house.   
  
"What da hell was dat?" Mush smiled slightly at how cute his girlfriend could get.   
  
__________   
  
Race and Hyena were sitting downstairs on the bench that was placed by the door, Hyena sitting on his lap and laughing at Boots who accidentally threw a marble at Races head.   
  
"MEN!" The door opened and in came walking Alaska with Mush behind her. Alaska ran upstairs while Mush closed the door.   
  
"WOMEN!" He shouted up the stairs and then soon sat down on the floor in front of the bench that Hyena and Race were stationed at.   
  
"Problemos Mush?" Hyena asked Mush and laughed a little. "Whats wit da red mark on yer forehead?"   
  
"Ise accidentally ran into a pole." He mumbled. Hyena and Race started to crack up and didn't even notice the door opening again.   
  
"Whats so funny?" Race and Hyena looked towards the door and saw Shooster and Spot returning from their separated walks.   
  
"Mushy boy here ran into a pole." Spot chuckled and Shooster smiled and shook her head.   
  
"Is Vi still upstairs?" Spot asked.   
  
"Yea she's been sleeping ever since youse left." Spot quickly made a quick retreat to the upstairs to go see how his girlfriend was doing.   
  
"Youse want me to go get Blink?" Race asked Shooster as he noticed that she was getting rather quiet.   
  
"No por favor. Ise tink Ise can handle it." She said as she walked slowly up the stairs. "Estupido."   
  
"Ise heard dat!" Race yelled after her and it only made Shooster run faster up the stairs. Shooster went over to the boys bunkroom and peeked through the cracks of the door to see if Blink was around. She couldn't see him which only disappointed her more. She felt two arms wrap around her waist as she jumped in their arms and give a good right hook to the persons jaw. She then looked at who it was and it was Blink. She couldn't help but laugh because he was holding his jaw.   
  
"Yep, Spot definitely taught ya how to fight." Shooster laughed at him and quickly kissed him and then whispered a sorry.   
  
"I'm so sorry." He just laughed at the cute little face she was making. Then she did the unthinkable and then hit him in the shoulder.   
  
"What was dat fer?"   
  
"Scaring da shit out of me!"   
  
"Youse gotta learn dat da Manhattan boys aint as bad as Brooklyns." Blink then wrapped his arms around Shoosters hips and pulled her in close. "Youse wanna go watch da stars?" She couldn't help but blush and nod.   
  
_____________   
  
That's all I got. I'm not in a good mood so writing really brought out my creative side. This chapter isn't as funny probably because I'm trying to work up the plot here. I think some of you can guess whats going to happen. Now review   
  
Yes that button right down there   
  
Thanks   
  
SaMi 


End file.
